


Unexpected Discovery

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bats, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Humor, M/M, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s more at the scene of this crime than just a dead body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Bats,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Investigating crime scenes was seldom routine; this time the body had been discovered by a scrap merchant who’d been searching for recyclable metal inside an abandoned warehouse.

He’d contacted the police, and by the time Dee and Ryo had arrived, uniformed patrolmen had already cordoned the area off with police tape.

Near the body, Ryo noticed there was an open trapdoor in the floor leading to a basement, and on the off chance that evidence or clues of some kind might have fallen through it, he had volunteered to take a quick look.

“What can you see down there?” Dee called, kneeling beside the hole and peering down into the gloom. He could see the occasional flicker from Ryo’s flashlight as his partner looked around.

“Not much really, just a bunch of bats.”

“What kind?”

“Well, I’m no expert, so I'm not really too sure, but I think they might be little brown bats.”

Dee snorted. Ryo wasn’t the biggest sports fan in the world, but surely he could do better than that? “Little brown bats? C’mon, Ryo, what are they? Baseball bats? Cricket bats? What?” Dee was openly laughing at his clueless partner.

“Bats, Dee! As in small mammals, flying mice, tiny creatures with leathery wings!” It was Ryo’s turn to laugh now. 

Drawing back from the hole slightly, Dee pulled a face. “Oh, that kind of bat.”

“There’s a whole colony of them, I think there are even babies! It’s pretty smelly down here because of them, but… They’re amazing, Dee! So tiny! I probably shouldn’t stay down here too long though; don’t want to disturb them too much, the parents might abandon their young, and I’m not sure if they’re a protected species.”

Ryo’s torchlight moved back towards the steps leading down from the trapdoor and then Dee could see him, searching the floor around them. Finally he abandoned his search and ascended to ground level again.

“Find anything?” Dee asked.

“You mean aside from the bats? No. It doesn’t look as if anyone’s been down there aside from me; there were no footprints in the dirt on the steps, and I didn’t see anything that could’ve fallen down there during the murder either. The killer must have taken the murder weapon with him or ditched it somewhere else; the basement was too obvious a choice, it would be the first place anyone would look.”

Dee nodded agreement. “Yeah, looks like we’re not dealing with an amateur.”

“I’m going to report the bat colony though.”

“What for? Loitering with intent?”

Ryo chuckled. “Funny! No, the conservation societies will be interested; they like to keep track of all colonies and they might not know about this one.”

“Oh. Right, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I’ll have the uniforms put up tape around the trapdoor, to keep anyone else from going down there, at least until the conservation people get here.”

Watching Ryo head for the nearby patrol cars, Dee smiled. Only Ryo would think to make sure bats went undisturbed. He cared about everything; that was just one more thing to add to the list of reasons why Dee loved him so much.

The End


End file.
